


Respite

by TheDandyCrickette



Series: The Whumpening (Whumptober 2019) [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bubbled, Gen, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDandyCrickette/pseuds/TheDandyCrickette
Summary: Jasper is finally forced to rest.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober Day 10: Unconscious

Everything stopped in a flash of light, Jasper’s light. Everything outside of herself, anyway. Rose Quartz and the Amethyst, both shrunken and grotesque, blinked away along with the rolling sandstone walls of Jasper’s kindergarden. The rage was still there. So was the hurt and the sickening feel of the corruption.

Usually her rage was enough to let her reform but the corruption held her back, held her inside her gem. She was supposed to be better than this, better than this wretched planet that destroyed everything that set foot on it. Now including her. The whirlpool of heartache and failure dragged her down as quickly as Malachite ever had and kept her from taking form.

Jasper heard a voice speak from outside of herself but couldn’t make out the words. In the next moment the stirring of her body’s light struggling against itself ceased. Her thoughts slowed and seemed to drift outward until she was separate from them. The forced calm felt like a sort of rest and after fighting the feeling for a moment Jasper accepted the strange repose. Was she Rose Quartz’s prisoner now? Maybe. But she was also closer to peace than she could remember being and her sense of time was slipping away.

If she was going to be forced to rest, so be it.


End file.
